Fallen Hope
by AssassinHunter
Summary: This is my second L4D Story. Still quite new at this. Rated T for language, slight gore & violence;etc. This is a short story of the New Orleans gang, Rochelle, Ellis, Nick & Coach having a adventure getting to a civilization called New Hope after a recording hints of it's existence. Sometimes people see hope in a different light & Getting there might be easier than getting out!


_**Fallen Hope**_

A soft sound echoed through out the cellar. The distinct noise of droplets hitting a metal surface.

_**T**ink. Tink, tink, tink._

Ellis furrowed his brows before having the sensation of something watching him gave him enough reason to wake up. It was dark, damp, and the cellar seemed more like some psycho's basement. Eventually his eyes adjusted to the dim settings enough to recognize Nick on the other side resting with a firm grip on a shotgun leaning up against his shoulder. He peered over, searching for Coach who was up and checking the supplies on the bench as he turned his head a unnecessarily close Rochelle had been looking directly back at him. Confirming his gut feelings. "You okay?" Rochelle's concern asked softly while raising a hand to tilt his baseball-cap hat in order to investigate his expression. He wasn't particularly pleased to have his personal space invaded like it was but the thoughtful question would be answered without much more delay.

"Yeah."

He paused, his southern accent tempting to reassure her from any additional worrying or stress. "I'm fine and all, Don't ya worry bout me." Rochelle silently scoffed, doubting every word that came from that hillbilly's mouth. "You can't fool me that easily Ellis." The conversation caught Coach's attention enough to join in on the topic by brining a good point. "We should just be happy to alive at this point." He chuckled while reloading some additional rifles they had collected the prior day. "Actually being dead doesn't sound half way bad right now." A scowling voice groaned from Nick who gave a accusing glare at Ellis and Rochelle for disturbing his sleep. He continued to give his input before anybody could answer. "Because being alive in a zombie apocalypse is just such a _happy time~_!" His sarcastic voice was enough to make anybody frown. Everybody however but Nick himself who curved his scowl into some half effort smirk as if proud that he ruined the mood with reality. A moment of silence followed. Giving way to that audible sound...

_tink, tink, tink, tink._

"_C`mon._ We can't give up just yet. We still got the Last Hope to get to, right?" Ellis attempted to lighten the mood again, reminding everybody why and how they got where they are now. A few days ago the group came across a recording of some guy talking about a secure location with a good handful of people, the place was dubbed 'Last Hope' and promised people, food, and a safe nice place to rest. Supplies and many other answers to a hopeful cure too! Nick doubted it, but figured if he outvoted on the matter it might have supplies to restock on. They had no idea if the recording was outdated, or if the directions to get to this place was just a trap.

"_Right_."

It was a delayed response from Rochelle, but a comforting answer nonetheless to Ellis. Coach finished loading the rest of their firearms. "Heh-heh. Yeah, and when I get there I'm going to enjoy all that promised food they serve. Can't remember last time I had good fried chicken." He murmured in pleasure of the memories before the infection outbreak, all the tasteful food. Rochelle stood up and gave a stretch while looking over to Coach with anticipation. "Do you really think they have a farm like they said?" She was eager for a reply she wanted to hear, at this point she would've accepted any lie and ignored any doubt getting in the way of that hope of some decent civilization.

"Sure do! I think they got a nice little setup going on there!" Coach's words helped provide some much needed optimism in such a dour environment. Ellis was listening in and enjoying the thought and imagination of how it might be like. Nick didn't look as convinced, but hidden inside was a lingering yearning for some normalcy in life. The dripping continued, the echoing sound making Nick look up at the ceiling; then a returned frown stretched onto his face... 'Oh. Great.' His thoughts grimaced instantly. "Hey. Anybody look up yet?" A strong sense of unease filled those questioning words. Grabbing every bodies attention into looking upwards at what exactly the white-suited man was concerned about. "Oh. My-"

Ellis thought out loud before gapping his mouth open in shock. That was no rain water, or leak.

Even in the darkness the sheer amount of red hue was enough to identify the blood. The guts, and the quiet infected stuck up on the high ceiling; tangled and wrapped up in some sort of leather clothe or fabric. It couldn't be made out what exactly, just enough that the common infected was making no noise besides the dripping of it's insides pouring out what was left of it. Intestines hung, and a reaching decaying hand repetitively grasped at the air, as if trying to grab any one of them. Rochelle took out her flashlight and shined it to where the dripping blood was pinging against. A metal pipe, then followed further down as it trailed to the concrete flooring in a ugly puddle of the remains. It was in the pitch black part of the cellar, near a corner and empty canisters, boxes, etc.

"Shit."

Ellis again spoke out loud his thoughts, getting up and readjusting his hat from Rochelle's tampering before. "How the hell did we miss that? Think it's safe to still be in here?" He was obviously nervous of the situation. Everybody was anxious. For good reason too. "I dunno. I'd like to not find out the hard way though. I vote we get the hell out of here. "Coach spoke his mind on the matter, wrapping a med-kit over his shoulder like some backpack then grabbing another to eagerly give it to Ellis who was stumbling closer to him neither taking their eyes off of the hanging infected. Coach tapped Ellis with the medical pack, taking his focus off the zombie.

"I'm in."

Ellis agreed, taking his choice in firearm and other melee weapons. A lucky pipe-bomb too. "Heh heh. Me too." Rochelle's troubled chuckle would be quickly followed by a serious agreeable response. Taking a hatchet, automatic rifle, and her pack of what survival needs they managed to scrounge up. "Looks like we're kissing this shit hole goodbye. Good." Nick gave a smart ass joke while getting up and keeping the shotgun in it's position and taking his share in getting additional handguns and pills. "Let's not waste time." Nick gave one last comment before peering up at the creepy appearance of the infected above.

Their last safehouse was not very apt, having a charger break a loose enough wall to cave in and letting a horde of infected pour in. They lost a lot that dawn, and nearly lost their lives when all the ruckus attracted Charger's big brother the Tank. It destroyed what was left of the supposed safehouse. Much to their dismay it was a long hard road until they stumbled on this place and was capable of loosing the remainder infected. Nick walked over to the hard cold metallic door. Listening closely, this door lacked any viewing advantages. He heard some disembodied moans.

Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle readied themselves behind him. They nodded, ready for action.

"We need to reach the park and find the fountain. Look for the sign there." Nick repeated the directional hints spoken from the recording. No sign, meant things went to shit. What that sign was however was not defined in detail. Still, it was all they had for now. Swiftly he jerked open the door and swung it open with his shotgun giving a nice buckshot at close range to a group of infected commoners, Ellis hurried afterwards and slammed a baseball bat against another's skull quickly disposing of the hideous undead. Coach and Rochelle followed suit. They kept a good pace, trying not to make unnecessary noise when it could be helped. They were in some sort of warehouse that was nearly falling apart. It was easy enough getting to the leveled floor, but as time passed a identifying roar made all four flinch; that same charger!

"_**A**grruooooohhh_!"

It demanded attention as it stood on a large container preparing for a deadly rush, but the team took action and while fleeing backwards shot out at the armored infected. The large arm shielding it's body in a unnatural manner. Most of the bullets ricocheted off enraging the mutated individual. "_Watch out_!" Rochelle shouted out, keeping her finger on the trigger. The Charger did what it was named for, speeding forth with undeniably fast speeds. Nick and Ellis fled left while Coach and Rochelle were forced to move right in order to avoid being trampled and slammed. The Charger could not halt and found itself crashing into a rusted support beam- causing a loud creaking noise then multiple metallic snapping. The upper floors of the warehouse was collapsing as debris showered down.

"Coach! Rochelle!"

Ellis called out desperately when vision became obscured from the dust and falling debris. His voice was barely heard, but it was just enough to where Coach was hollering back. "We gotta get out of here! The entire thing is coming down!" Coach wheezed, then coughed from the dust picking up. Rochelle took his arm and tried to lead Coach out a side exit, or so she had hoped. The infected were being pounded down still many made it their single focus on attacking survivors. Nick and Ellis were not as lucky, the falling debris trapped them. Shotgun shots heard foretold their continued fight against zombies, while they both still tempted to kick and break or push aside fallen objects. Dust was so thick it became impossible to see. Within minutes the building had crumbled over from it's own weight and damage. Rochelle and Coach on the outside stared in shock at only a distance away.

"N-no... Ellis! Nick! No!"

She cried out, wincing through the settling dust and dirtied air. Coach attempted to grab her into a consoling hug, which she buried herself into the overweight southerner. "They'll be okay. Just wait.." Coach doubted his own self, it didn't look like anything could make it through that destructive mess. Luckily, if it was even considered luck... that destruction couldn't yet be made out. Too much settling dust and debris. They waited outside, any silhouette exciting them- but then dampening the mood when it turned out to be just some surviving infected that was so cloaked in dust to sense anything, or so it appeared. Ellis and Nick kept still, crouched down on their knees and giving a glance to one another.

"Okay. _Good news_."

Nick began to speak, searching his surroundings that had been surprisingly protected by a safe-pocket, the large container seeming to hold most of what long beams could've fell on them.

"that we're still in one piece. _Bad News_."

He paused for a breathe while shoving a pill bottle at Ellis, giving a final scanning to the situation. "We got ourselves stuck in another hellhole."

Nick waited for a response from the normally talkative Ellis, who looked at him with mixed feelings and expressions. Ellis searched, hoping to find some way out his worried emotions dominating over everything else. "Coach! Rochelle!" He wheezed out, only to be thumped on the back of the head by his comrade with a quick scolding. "Okay, let's TRY not to make this collapse on us and get any zombies to attack us okay?" Ellis gave Nick a fast glare, then stood up and began to try to pry a opening in the pile of mangled metal, wood, or other miscellaneous rumble. "Coach! Rochelle! Can ya hear me?!" He called out again, purposely denying Nick his commands, then turning to look over his shoulder at him, snapping out. "Excuse me while I try to find out if our friends are alive or not." He was irritated, and worried above all else for Coach or Rochelle. Nick stood up and dusted off his suit before trying to help out Ellis create a opening. "Friends? A little close of a word choice there. I dunno about you, but I'm not planning on sticking around after we find a nice little paradise." He explained with a annoyed voice, but it held a hint of either playfulness, or seriousness. Ellis couldn't tell the difference at the time, he heard Nick say things like that before so it was a toss up if he wasn't kidding around or just being his questionably friendly self as usual. They _did_ need to get out of this rubble though. It didn't help to hear movement outside either, the type of movement and noises that made you wonder if it was infected trying to get in. Some of the sounds were easier to identify; settling debris and that mischievous;

_**tink, tink, tink, tink.**_

The droplets had it out for them. It was louder this time around, no doubt. Ellis and Nick were far to busy working on removing large pieces of concrete and mangled metal to care enough about ordinary sounds. Rochelle and Coach slowly worked into the thick cloud of dust, guns drawn as they searched for any signs of life of their comrades, shooting any common infected that rushed at them.

Ellis and Nick could hear the gun shots, it was a noise of hope & relief! Rochelle or Coach, or both made it! They had too! Those were defiantly the sounds of _their _weaponry. "Ya hear that Nick?! They're coming to help us!" He managed to smile at the good news, "Rochelle! Coach! Over here!" Ellis shouted out, Nick gave a light nudge of the butt of his gun to Ellis's shoulder in a attempt to demand attention. "Shut up for one damn second Ellis, you hear that?" He looked over his shoulder, observing what he could. Something wasn't right. Ellis shook his head, rubbing his own shoulder a little. "Yeah? It's Coach and-" Nick bluntly interrupted Ellis and pointed up.

_**Tink-sszzhh. Tink-sschh.. Tick-stchiiizzz...**_

The sound of something hitting metal was as loud and close as could be, and each was instantly pursuit by the sound of a hiss. Something stunk. Even Ellis noticed it. They got their answer when a neon green droplet sinked down pass the debris from above and fell onto the ground; sizzling as it hit. Acid. Spitter Acid. "Awh crap." Ellis cursed as he put his back against the large concrete wreckage. Nick reloaded his shotgun and kept the barrels aiming above them. His sour mood turning to making a equally sour joke at Ellis in hopes of lighting up the serious situation.

"Hey Ellis, I think your girlfriend misses you." He chuckled at his own cleverness. Ellis took aim as the drips of acid slipped down. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You know that reminds me of a time when-" He was cut off again by Nick, who quickly regretted attempting a conversation with the jabberjaw. They assumed they had it in their sights, and Ellis took a shot upwards- it bounced off the debris and missed everybody. Both flinched, figuring there was more than one layer of rubble above them that could endure bullets. The Spitter did not appreciate their attempts!

"Guaawwghhk." She slurred and gurgled out, focusing down under her own feet. She was not so aware of Nick and Ellis prior; rather she was previously focused on Coach and Rochelle in the distance. However, these two were far more easier prey! She hurled up; filling her bucket-like throat with a acidic substance. The acid seemed to glow, it was enough for her original prey to spot.

Shots fired had been heard by Nick & Ellis inside their wreckage bubble, and not far after a pouring of neon green goo flowing down with heavy sizzling. Both of the survivors hurled themselves over to the other side of their trapped cage of debris. Then finally, a acid-decaying body flopped down with her own puddle of goop. Leaving a hole, and crumbling rubble that was collapsing from the unstable setting. "Well that's one way out." Nick muttered under his breathe, wondering just how long the acid would sizzle and eat away before evaporating. "You guys okay?!" Rochelle called out, they could hear her climbing over something. Coach coughed lightly, the dust was settling slowly but still posed a problem. "Let's just hope they're alive."

Ellis couldn't see pass the dust but he didn't need to see to know who it was. "We're fine! Be careful, there's a pool of spitter slime here." The acid was quick to melt and evaporate away, although it left a nasty hole in the ground, there was enough to easily go around and climb out of the melted rubble on the sides which both Nick and Ellis eagerly exited to reunite with Rochelle and Coach. It felt good to be back as a full team again. "I suppose it's safe to say we should be moving on again before anymore trouble finds it's way here from all the noise and trouble?" Coach suggested, gesturing that they get away from this place and back on route to the local park. It didn't take anything to convince others to agree to that.

Besides, fresh dust-debris free air was refreshing on all their lungs.

Hello and Thank you all willing to read this derp-mess of a fan-fic story of mine.

I never really made stories with the actual characters of the series. This started out as a attempt to practice and try to see if I could do it, or keep close enough to the characters without ruining or disgracing them. It's been a long time since I've actually played the game due to consoles being in pawn. I truly do hope I did okay. Please let me know what you think so far.

. Thank you again! Much appreciated!


End file.
